


Being Parents

by ml101



Series: Being Fathers [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Episode Tag, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag and sort of episode fix-it for 5x14 "Devil's Due". Rumple and Milah may have never seen eye-to-eye but some bonds can never truly be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Parents

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be pro-Rumple. I know some people are giving up on him but I love Rumple, not because he was a hero (and I never really thought he was anyway)...but because he's a flawed character who tries to be someone who Belle deserves and always stumbles but keep standing up.
> 
> Also, pro-Milah because I really do see a friendship there.
> 
> So you've been warned.

 

_Milah, you're going to have to trust me._

_You just burned the boat idiot! Why should I trust you?_

Rumple sighed as he could feel Emma and Killian making their way to where the boat was supposed to be. He tried to choose which memories to show her but there wasn't time so he just let her watch everything that had transpired...from the crystal ball to Hades' little request.

Her silence was surprising. Rumple thought she'd be giving him hell right about now but no...she remained quiet just as Emma and Killian appeared and Rumple gave his piece of recent events.

Ever since taking in all the other previous Dark Ones into his own body and soul, Rumplestiltskin found that he had a new ability. An ability he had used with Bae during the whole Zelena fiasco...share his body and mind with another soul.

Milah remained silent in his head which was a welcome gesture. The last time he had done this, Bae was talking up a storm about getting back to Emma and Henry and saving his father from all the other voices of the previous Dark Ones...but this time there was no Bae and no other Dark Ones...it was just him and his ex-wife.

He had no idea what to do as of the moment but he'd rather just return home first before deciding a next course of action…but then Hades' had other plans.

"Because you tried to hide something from me."

_Let me go Rumple!_

_No, he's bluffing._

_He'll hurt both of us if you don't let me go._

_I won't._

But Rumple was right. Hades was talking about Belle and their child and Milah couldn't help but feel sad for Rumple. He had tried to rectify that mistake back then and now it was blowing up in his face.

Rumple walked out of Hades' domain, head low. Milah didn't know what to do. She was mad but that soon disappeared. Given the option, she herself would have done the same thing and maybe would have really pushed Rumple into the lake and not finding a loophole.

Oh yes, her idiot of a husband was a truly clever one. Hades just implied that Rumple needed to find a way for Milah not to tell anyone else that she had seen Hades talk to Rumple...but he didn't specify how.

Rumple had tried to shut out what he planned for her but Milah had already sensed it when he had showed her his memories of the talk with Hades.

They had arrived at the place where souls were offered the crossroads and Milah found it in herself to finally speak.

_Hades will find out you know._

Rumple sighed and Milah thought he would lash out but he only waved his hand and suddenly Milah found herself having a translucent form, standing right beside her ex-husband.

"Not really comfortable talking to myself," mumbled Rumple as he continued to stare forward. "You know Bae's in a better place, your ex-husband has ruined any chance at happiness...I guess you're all set and have accomplished your unfinished bus-"

He had expected the slap. Milah always wanted to hurt him and he guessed that this was her last chance to do so...but he did not expect her grabbing his coat lapels and forcing him to face her.

He did not expect the tears flowing from her eyes.

"For being such a clever Dark One, you really are an idiot," she hissed and they just stood there. Rumple looking surprised at his crying ex-wife. "The bridge is still only halfway."

Rumple turned and saw just that. Milah was still not done...but what else could be her unfinished business.

"I lied," said Milah, as she continued to watch her ex-husband. "Baelfire wasn't my only unfinished business."

"They already saved your pirate-"

"Yes," she began as she loosened her hold on Rumple's coat. "But there's still one other person I do think about." Rumple finally turned back to her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Once I had arrived here, there were only three things I could think about...how I failed Baelfire, how I left Killian and…" She stopped and swallowed the growing lump in her throat as she closed her eyes and sighed.

She opened them to look straight at Rumple. "And how sorry I am for what I did to you...what I asked you to do...all those things pushed you to be the Dark One and I never wanted that to be your fate Rumple. Never."

"Milah…"

"No Rumple, let me finish," said Milah, cutting off whatever Rumple was going to say because she knew for sure it was going to be an apology. "Whatever happened to us, the fault wasn't on just one side alone. We both made mistakes. You shouldn't have made that deal but I shouldn't have forced you to kill the healer. I shouldn't have abandoned you and Baelfire and you, well...that wasn't really you who crushed my heart, now was it?"

Rumple's eyes widened but Milah just brushed her hand on his cheek. "I know you didn't mean for me to see so much but I did...and I'm glad I did."

"Why?" managed Rumple, his voice breaking.

"Because, now I finally understand," replied Milah and Rumple was too stunned to do anything else as Milah wrapped her arms around him. He just stood there, not returning the hug but then a surge of magic caught his attention and the bridge had appeared in full now. Milah's unfinished business was truly done.

They broke apart and Rumple wiped away the tears still on her face. "For what it's worth, I did care about you Milah."

"But we were never meant for each other," finished Milah with a small smile. "You're a clever man, Rumplestiltskin. I know you'll find a way out of this."

Rumple gave the smallest of smile he could muster but Milah took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You found a way back then with Bae, you found one for me...you'll find one for your unborn child, Rumple. You'll find a way back to Belle."

The strength in her voice made Rumple nod in agreement...he didn't believe he could but Milah's words were somehow giving him hope. Not something he had expected when he had the idea of saving her from what Hades wanted him to do to her.

"I know you'll make a great father, Rumple," whispered Milah and Rumple knew she meant it. "We failed in so many ways...but I'd like to think we had a fighting chance with Bae. You more so than myself."

"I think you would have made a great mother too," Rumple found himself saying. "Different circumstances of course…drunken pirate and other things considered."

They shared a laugh and regarded one another one last time.

"We've wasted too much time already," began Rumple, focusing on the ground instead of his ex-wife. "You should get going. You wouldn't want to keep Bae waiting…"

"You already knew where he was," began Milah. "Why did you-"

"I just wanted to be sure," said Rumple, his voice low and defeated. "If Ms. Swan had told me that she saw him before we arrived...I wouldn't have done the spell with the ball-"

"But what's done is done."

Milah did not know what happened next but all she knew was now she was watching Rumple and Hades from across the bridge already. Hades' face was contorted in pure rage as Rumple stood and blocked the bridge from the ruler of the Underworld.

"We had a deal," hissed Hades as he glared at Rumple.

"Which you yourself already broke," replied Rumple, his voice and demeanor back to that of the Dark One. "But I don't break deals with anyone. You never said that I should throw her to the lake and you never said anything about helping her pass from this world."

"Loophole," spat Hades.

"Just like you found one in me getting home," answered Rumple and without turning to face her, Rumple shouted, "Go Milah!"

"She's not going anywhere," snapped Hades.

"Oh yes she is," said Rumple and he emphasized his point by pushing Hades' back with his magic to the shock of the deity. "I don't care who you are."

"You work for me or have you forgotten that," fired back Hades walking forward.

"No I haven't," said Rumple with a smile. "But you wanted me to find a way to make sure she wouldn't warn the others about our little chat. So this...," he waved his hand to indicate where they were. "...is me fulfilling your wishes."

Milah couldn't help but laugh and found it being joined in by another voice. She turned to see a pair of brown eyes regarding her. "Hey mom."

"Baelfire?"

"Most people call me Neal now," replied the man as he helped her to stand. "But you can still call me that. Papa sure is great with those loopholes, isn't he?"

Milah smiled but she could no longer see Rumple and Hades, she was in a whole new different place...with her son. "Papa will pull through. He always does."

"You could have told him you were alright, you know," said Milah with a smile.

"Really mom?" said Neal with a smile of his own. "We've been together a good minute and already you're lecturing me."

Milah laughed but as she looked at those brown eyes she couldn't help but feel sad and once again turned her head to where she had last seen Rumple.

"He'll be alright," said Baelfire and Milah turned to her son, surprised that he still had a smile on his face. "Hades won't kill him. Besides, papa will do anything to protect his family. He'll figure out a way."

"He always does." finished Milah and she found herself rooting for him. "I wished I could have told him...I really did…"

"He knows, mom," replied Baelfire with a small smile. "You might not be True Love or anything close, but he knows. And for the record," Milah was rewarded with a very cheeky grin. "He loves you too."

* * *

Milah's laugh mixed with Bae's was the last thing he heard before Rumple and Hades were brought back to the latter's domain. The ruler of the Underworld glaring at first but then this broke out into a grin. "Not many people can pull one over on me, I am impressed."

Rumple answered him with a glare of his own. "Oh I have no doubt that you're running any possible scenario of a loophole inside your head, just like how you included your grandson with our earlier deal."

Rumple remained silent as Hades walked over to pour himself a drink. "Your father was right you know. These people...they're not your friends. Why help them?"

Rumple stopped himself from snapping back at the god but Hades smiled. "Henry cares about them and you care about the boy. Not just for the boy, I'd wager. Add Regina to that list, and because of True Love, add the thief. Emma Swan is of course the love of your son's already ended life." It took every ounce of self-control of Rumplestiltskin not to lash out at the the ruler of the Underworld but he had to keep his cool. "Add her to the list as well."

"The real question is this, isn't it," began Hades, finally turning to look at the Dark One. "Who do you care about more? Belle and your child? Or Henry? Or Regina?"

Rumple didn't answer and Hades laughed. "My how the mighty has fallen...or has been rendered mute."

"Or just done with this stupid conversation," replied Rumple and Hades' smile dropped.

"May I remind you that I can cash in on our deal anytime I want," threatened Hades.

"And may I remind you that you still need something from me," answered Rumple. "Your empty threats are a waste of my time." And this time, it was he who moved forward and got into Hades' personal space. "As of right now, we still need each other. You more so than myself. I need to leave the Underworld and as of right now, you're the only option. You on the other hand need me to do something. Trust me, the former might be gone far quickly than you might like."

Hades smiled. "We are at a stalemate then, Dark One." He shrugged and walked away from Rumple, opting to sit in a comfortable chair and regard his current opponent. "If I cash in my deal and get your child, you won't do what I need you to do but if I take my time, you'll figure out a way out of my domain without my help."

Rumple studied Hades as he took a sip of his drink. "The question is...how sure are you there is a way out without my help?"

This time Rumple couldn't stop himself from the impish chuckle the Dark One was known for. "Because I've done it before." Hades' smile fell and Rumple was satisfied and vanished in a cloud of grey smoke and appeared back in the shop.

His father was still nowhere in sight so he allowed himself to slump back to the nearest counter and fall to a sitting position on the floor. He needed to tread carefully...he didn't know what Hades wanted him to do and if he was the only person that could do it. He was gambling not only with his life, but with the life of Belle and their unborn child.

Rumple sighed and finally allowed the barrier he had set up against his emotions when he shared his mind with Milah to crumble down. And just as he felt the tears stream down his face, his gaze landed on the chipped cup in front of him.

His family was counting on him. That family included Henry, Regina, Emma and the rest...No. He wasn't just going to stay back and let Hades order him around. He was going to find a way out of this and finally have his happy ending. He was going to be a father again and this time, he wasn't going to fail.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
